When a user listens to music with headphones, audio signals that are mixed to come from the left or right side sound to the user as if they are located adjacent to the left and right ears. Audio signals that are mixed to come from the center sound to the listener as if they are located in the middle of the listener's head. This placement effect is due to the recording process, which assumes that audio signals will be played through speakers that will create a natural dispersion of the reproduced audio signals within a room, where the room provides a sound path to both ears. Playing audio signals through headphones sounds unnatural because there is no sound path to both ears. Also, the lack of room reflections concentrates the audio signals in the listener's head.